


Midnight Assassin

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Clothed Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mild Sweat Kink, Nipple Play, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tribadism, feet play, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: Sombra and Widowmaker have sex with each other. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Midnight Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Your favourite D list writer is back with some spiderbyte smut for you all. This is just filth with absolutely no semblance of a story and the title doesn’t really mean anything because I had no idea what to call it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sombra’s legs hit the edge of the bed with a dull thud moments before Widowmaker’s cool hands roughly shove her backwards onto the soft white sheets. She hits the bed with a grunt that quickly turned into a soft gasp when her lover’s chilly, blue fingers hooked around the back of her knees and sensually trailed down the back of her legs to her ankles. Grinning from ear to ear in anticipation, Sombra let out a breathy yelp of surprise as Widowmaker hoists her legs into the air and tips her onto her back. The red fabric of her dress pools around her waist and she provocatively traps a finger between her teeth as she watches Widowmaker press hungry kisses to the back of her ankles and calves.

Fervently kissing at Sombra’s legs and ankles, the assassin makes quick work of her lover’s heels; sliding them from her feet and casually dumping them on the floor behind her.

“Hnnngg...spider,” Sombra moaned throatily, gripping at the sheets beneath her as Widowmaker started kissing at her heels and swiping her lukewarm tongue along the soles of her feet, “Mmm-fuuuck.” One of the older woman’s blue hands sensually trails up and down the warm skin of Sombra’s leg, the toned limb shuddering under her chilly fingertips whilst the other points one of Sombra’s feet towards her cool dark blue lips.

Sombra gasps heatedly as Widowmaker begins kissing at her toes and she squirms happily on the bed when the assassin closes her lips over them and softly starts to suck; moaning colourfully worded encouragements to her lover in both English and Spanish as her azure colleague plays with her legs and feet.

“Haaah...kiss...uurgh...kiss the other one babe,” Sombra gasps with a sultry moan, pressing her neglected foot into her lover’s shoulder and curling her toes in the soft material of her dress.

Widowmaker complies almost immediately, releasing Sombra’s foot to attack its neglected twin with her lips and tongue. Underneath her Sombra starts to play with herself, squeezing at her breasts through the fabric of her dress as Widowmaker’s lips close around her toes and trailing a hand down between her legs to rub at her rapidly dampening panties.

“Fuck spider,” Sombra moans, a flash of heat racing through her when her fingers press down on her stained underwear and she opens her legs to give Widow an uninhibited view of her ruined panties, “look at what you do to me azul.”

The assassin’s beautiful golden eyes lazily flicker open to be greeted by the sight of Sombra groping and squeezing at one of her breasts and swirling her fingers over the stain in her purple underwear. Growling possessively around the toes in her mouth, Widowmaker pulls off of them with a harsh suck before she frantically begins kissing her way down Sombra’s athletic legs. Biting, soothing, sucking and licking along toned muscles and smooth brown skin, Widowmaker’s trail of admiration descends lower and lower until she reaches her lover’s thighs and rakes her nails back down Sombra’s shuddering legs before moving to join her lover on the bed. Placing her knee on the edge of the mattress Sombra firmly plants her feet on the bare skin of her chest and cleavage.

“Uh-uh spider,” Sombra purrs, her trademark smirk spreading over her features as the assassin glares at her, “no shoes in bed.”

“Very well,” Widowmaker replies, smirking down at her lover when her cold hands caress the Latina’s feet and her violet eyes fluttered with a sultry gasp.

Holding one of Sombra’s feet in place, Widowmaker sensually trails a hand down Sombra’s other leg before blindly reaching down to unfasten the straps on one of her heels. Gazing into Sombra’s eyes, Widowmaker lets out a quiet hum under her breath as Sombra trails her toes along her ample cleavage.

Much to the assassin’s disappointment Sombra takes her feet off of her chest and lazily crawls into the middle of the bed; lying on her side with her head in the palm of her hand and flashing the assassin a look of pure lust whilst she teases her fingers over the smooth skin of her legs left bare by the slit in her dress.

“Beautiful,” Widowmaker murmurs under her breath, eyes hungrily roaming her partner’s body, from the swell of her breasts to the curves of her hips and toned legs until her self control all but vanishes and she aggressively pulls off her shoes and climbs onto the bed to join her lover.

Trapping her bottom lip in her teeth as the blue woman crawls over to her, Sombra yelps in delighted surprise when Widowmaker practically leaps on top of her and rolls them over the sheets. Amorous chuckling and breathy laughter fill the room as they tumble back and forth across the bed, squeezing, groping and kissing at each other as they both battle to be on top.

The rolling soon turned to playful wrestling, their legs tangling together intimately whilst they paw at each other’s dresses and pepper each other with wet kisses. Tussling on the sheets, Widowmaker manages to free one of Sombra’s heavy breasts from her dress and immediately sets upon it with her lips and tongue. A wanton moan escapes the shorter woman as her newly uncovered weakness is ruthlessly exploited and she desperately tries to pry Widowmaker’s head away from her tit as those cool lips wrap around her sensitive nipple. Try as she might Sombra can’t dislodge her lover and she sags back onto the sheets, stroking Widowmaker’s hair as her lukewarm tongue starts to lap and swirl over her stiff nipple.

“Fucking....cheater,” Sombra groans, gathering up Widowmaker’s endless blue hair to watch her eagerly sucking on her breast.

Widowmaker doesn’t even bother looking up from the tit in her mouth to teasingly respond, “Where’s the fun in playing-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Sombra interrupts with a huff, cutting her smug lover off mid sentence and groaning throatily as Widowmaker began rolling her stiff nipple between pursed lips. Her soaked underwear is sticking to her with every minute shift of her thighs and when her colleague’s piercing golden eyes glance up at her, blue lips still wrapped around her nipple, she very nearly came them and there.

Holding Widowmaker’s head in place at her tit, Sombra frantically took one of her partner’s hands by the wrist and placed it on the breast still covered by her dress. Together the two women freed Sombra’s tit and started taking it in turns to massage the heaving breast and play with it’s sensitive brown nipple. Sombra’s mouth dropped open in pleasure as they lavished her breasts with attention and she lets out a filthy, guttural moan; writhing underneath the assassin as she restlessly kicked her feet against the bed and trapped the soft fabric of Widowmaker’s dress in her curling toes.

“Don’t stop spider...fuuuck don’t stop,” Sombra gutturally moans. Her thoroughly drenched panties, probably ruined beyond recovery by now, are getting wetter and wetter by the minute and she rocks her hips into the woman on top of her, desperate to get some form of relief from the rapidly building heat in her centre.

Seemingly oblivious to the desperate bucking and sinuous writhing of the woman underneath her, Widowmaker continued to roll and suck on the hard nub in her mouth and tweak and play with the nipple between her fingers. Pulling off of the nipple in her mouth with a harsh suck (accompanied by an orgasmic shudder from the woman underneath her) Widowmaker takes a moment to admire the shiny, spit coated nipple before taking both of the heaving breasts in her hands and vigorously kneading them like dough. Pushing her chest into Widowmaker’s attentive touch, Sombra continues to moan and jerk underneath her, hands thrown haphazardly above her head whilst she breathlessly moans and swears in Spanish and English.

Squeezing and massaging her lover’s soft breasts Widowmaker presses them both together, devilishly licking her lips before she starts rubbing Sombra’s hard nipples against each other.

“Fuck! Babe...” Sombra mewls, gripping at the sheets with nearly enough force to tear them and kicking her feet against the cool skin of the assassin’s legs as electric bolts of pleasure zap through her nipples.

“Look at me Sombra,” Widowmaker purrs with an evil smile, patiently waiting for her lover to look down at her before she swirls her tongue over Sombra’s nipples and hungrily takes them both into her mouth to suck on them.

Sombra lets out a harsh, husky growl as her nipples are obscenely slurped and suckled on by the beautiful blue woman. A flash of heat sweeps through her sweaty body, accompanied by a fresh surge of slickness seeping out of her to further soak her drenched underwear.

“Sp...ohhh...spider,” Sombra moans, feebly trying to get her lover’s attention but Widowmaker was far to occupied by playing with her boobs to hold a conversation with her. By now the Latina’s slick wetness has seeped through her ruined underwear to stain the insides of her thighs and the soaking fabric was sticking uncomfortably to her skin every time she shifted her legs or Widowmaker deliberately rocked into her and she desperately wanted them gone. “Spider please...” she almost mewled.

“What is it Sombra?” Widowmaker murmurs nonchalantly as though she hadn’t just been tugging on her partner’s hardened nipples with her teeth and she’s quick to resume playing with Sombra’s heavy tits before she can answer her.

“You’ve ruined my underwear,” Sombra pants, shuddering as her thighs brushed against the wet fabric of her panties again, “fuck I’m so wet for you spider...get them off me.”

“D’accord,” Widowmaker purred from around the sensitive wet peaks in her mouth and her low, racy voice sends vibrations shuddering through the wet skin of Sombra’s breasts. Instead of moving to help with her lover’s underwear however, Widowmaker pulls back to pinch and roll Sombra’s nipples between her cool fingers until the younger woman’s patience finally runs out.

Tangling her hands in Widowmaker’s endless blue hair, Sombra forcefully drags the assassin from her tits until their faces are mere inches apart.

“Get my fucking underwear off of me,” Sombra growls against Widowmaker’s lips, staring straight into her golden eyes and frustratedly rocking her hips into the assassin’s, desperate to get any form of relief, “Now.”

If Widowmaker had a snide retort in store for her colleague she isn’t given the chance to say it before she’s dragged into a delightfully messy open-mouthed kiss, full of smacking lips and dancing tongues. After several moments of furious kissing Widowmaker separates them with a wet pop and frantically begins kissing her way down Sombra’s body, sucking on her neck, kissing over her collarbones and chest before getting distracted by Sombra’s boobs again until an impatient hand settles on the back of her head and pushes her further down. The blue woman’s trail of kisses continues along the soft red fabric of Sombra’s dress, though thankfully most of her lipstick has already been smeared off over Sombra’s lips, legs, feet and breasts.

Settling on her knees between Sombra’s legs, Widowmaker urges her lover to lift her backside up off the sheets and starts bunching her dress up around her thighs. As the soft red fabric retreats from Sombra’s thighs, the hacker’s thoroughly ruined panties are revealed to her and Widowmaker lets out an appreciative purr at the sight.

“Merde,” Widowmaker husks quietly as she inspects Sombra’s underwear. The front of the purple fabric is stained almost entirely black and shiny wetness has gathered on Sombra’s inner thighs. The assassin’s mouth watered at the sight and the oh so familiar mental image of what’s waiting for her behind the ruined fabric.

“Whenever you’re ready cariño,” Sombra huffs impatiently, abruptly interrupting the assassin’s salacious thoughts and she reaches into her dress to hook her fingers in the waistband of Sombra’s panties. The hacker’s hips twitch ever so slightly under Widowmaker’s cool touch and they jerk upwards when she starts to remove her underwear. Both women groan in unison as Sombra’s thoroughly soaked panties practically peel away from her skin and strands of Sombra’s intimate slickness connect her dripping entrance to the formerly purple fabric, snapping under their own wait and falling back down to coat Sombra’s shuddering entrance.

The cool air hitting her bare womanhood feels so good after the uncomfortable sticky heat of her ruined underwear and Sombra tips her head back against the sheets, reverently moaning her lover’s name as she lifts her legs up to let Widowmaker finally free her from her dripping panties. Slipping the underwear from Sombra’s feet Widowamker steels a quick glance between her spread legs; Sombra’s folds are dripping with her slick and the clear fluids stain her inner thighs and the sparse hair surrounding her centre. 

The former dancer’s slow pulse spiked at the sight.

“Ohhh...that feels so much better,” Sombra groans happily, palming her breasts in her hands and toying with her stiff nipples as Widowmaker inspects her ruined panties, “gracias.”

“My pleasure,” Widowmaker sultrily purrs,pressing Sombra’s panties to her nose and inhaling the powerful scent of her lover’s arousal. The assassin hums in pleasure as the all too familiar smell of Sombra’s intimate essence fills her nose and she almost automatically swipes her tongue over the stained fabric to taste it, closing her lips around the sopping material and sucking on it indecently. There’s a feral growl from the woman below her shortly before Sombra crashes into her and knocks her to the sheets.

“Your turn,” Sombra husks, hungrily crashingtheir lips together in a bruising, passionate kiss whilst her hands travel up and down Widowmaker’s dress clad body. The assassin wraps her arms around Sombra’s shoulders as they kiss, caressing the outline of her cybernetic spine through the thin material of her dress before rolling them both over to start kissing at Sombra’s neck and towards her breasts. “Uh-uh,” Sombra growls as Widowmaker lunges for her tits, denying the cold blue woman her prize by rolling them over again, pinning one of her arms to the sheets and battering Widowmaker’s lips, cheeks and throat with wet kisses.

Blindly pawing at one of the straps on Widowmaker’s dress, Sombra manages to pullit down her lover’s arm, loosening the garment against Widowmaker’s skin and allowing her to free one of her blue breasts. Sombra wasted no time attacking Widowmaker’s tit, sealing her lips against azure skin and sucking on it like a juicy sweet. Widowmaker gasps and writhes underneath her, caressing her implants and buzzed hair with her free hand whilst Sombra laces the fingers of her pinned hand through hers.

Widowmaker’s tits are much smaller than Sombra’s but that only means Sombra can fit more of the perky breasts in her mouth or hands as she showers them with attention, and shower them with attention she does; ravenously kissing, licking, biting and squeezing at her lover’s tit. Closing her mouth around Widowmaker’s dark blue nipple, Sombra rolls the stiff nub with her lips and nips at it with her teeth, earning herself delightful breathy gasps from the woman underneath her. Squeezing Widowmaker’s hand, Sombra seals her lips around the blue breast in her mouth and lets out a throaty moan whilst shaking her head from side to side, sending vibrations racing through the dancer’s tit and Widowmaker starts kicking restlessly at the sheets whilst pushing her chest further into Sombra’s mouth.

“Like that babe?” Sombra pants with a grin, releasing her lover’s tit with an indecent pop before she seals her lips back around the blue breast and does it again, earning herself a sharp scratch down her buzzed hair and a deliciously breathy moan. “Guess that answers that,” Sombra says with a chuckle, more than a little breathlessly, around the chilly blue skin of her lover’s tit, “and if you liked that, you’re going to love this.”

Swirling her tongue over the sensitive blue nipple, Sombra leaves it nice and shiny with her spit before she pulls back, scoots further up Widowmaker’s body and takes hold of one of her own breasts. With her lover watching intently Sombra leans back in, heavy brown tit in hand, and presses their breasts together. The two lovers moan in unison at the contact, blue and brown toes curling as Sombra startscircling her breast around Widowmaker’s and their hard, sensitive nipples rub together. The blue woman’s free hand fists in her partner’s purple hair and she holds onto the warm fingers laced through hers with a death grip as their nipples and breasts tease and bump against each other.

“Hmm...fuck, you feel so good spider,” Sombra groaned huskily, dragging her nipple around the dark blue areola of her colleague’s tit and pushing their nipples together directly, “fuck, you’re perfect.”

“More,” Widowmaker gasps, trailing her cold feet along the bare skin of Sombra’s legs and the breathy, almost pleading tone in her voice had the Latina grinning in smug satisfaction, “Faster.”

Sombra was far too horny to tease her lover, in fact she was probably dripping onto her dress by now and she immediately started increasing the speed of her movements, vigorously pressing their boobs together with relish and rubbing their stiff nipples all over each other. Up and down, left to right and in circles, Sombra drags and rubs their nipples all over each other, sweat beading at her forehead and making the skin of her palm and tit slippery as she furiously works their nipples together. Her arm is getting tired but it’s worth it to hear the French woman moaning and swearing in wanton pleasure, pulling at her hair, squeezing possessively at her fingers and curling her cool toes against the warm skin of her legs. 

Thanks to the sweat coating the palm of her hand, Sombra is able to wrestle her hand away from Widowmaker’s and she plants both of her hands on the bed. Bracing herself above the older woman, Sombra lowers her chest to her lover’s, the two women gasping heatedly as her drooping breasts start brushing against Widowmaker’s and their nipples start colliding with each other again.

“You take over,” Sombra says with a smirk, letting out a soft breath as Widowmaker’s cool fingers close around her breast and she moans quietly when Widowmaker circles her thumb over her hard brown nipple. “Mmm...babe,” Sombra groans, eyes fluttering as the assassin starts rubbing their nipples together again, biting at her bottom lip as Widowmaker pinches them both and rolls them against each other with her cool fingers, “fuck...so good.”

Reaching up with her free hand Widowmaker starts playing with Sombra’s unattended breast, squeezing the soft brown tit and toying with it’s hardened nipple. Sombra jerks on top of her with a breathy mewl, pushing her chest further into Widowmaker’s skilled fingers and arching her back to get more of her boobs into Widowmaker’s attentive hands. The assassin’s play starts to get rougher and Sombra yelps in pleasure as Widowmaker starts roughly squeezing at her boobs and gently slaps the heavy tits to watch them jiggle and bounce indecently. Every squeeze, grope and slap goes straight between her thighs and she can feel her wetness dripping down her inner thighs as she bodily rocks into Widowmaker’s hands and when her lover pinches both of her hard, sensitive nipples and tugs on them both at the same time, something snaps inside her.

With a gravelly growl-like moan, she explodes into motion, kissing all over Widowmaker’s chest and exposed breast before hungrily travelling lower and lower down her body, kissing at her dress and pressing her nose to the material to take in Widowmaker’s favourite perfume. Pawing at the dress, Sombra works the soft purple fabric up to her mid thighs before reaching inside to hook her fingers in the assassin’s underwear.

Widowmaker’s lips part with a loud gasp of relief as Sombra starts sliding her panties down her thighs and she automatically lifts her hips up to allow Sombra to get them over her backside. Once the underwear is clear of Widowmaker’s dress Sombra tracks them down her legs with her lips, shuffling down the bed whilst lavishing the toned blue muscles and curves with attention. Kissing and licking along her colleague’s long dancer’s legs, Sombra presses her warm lips to Widowmaker’s ankles whilst she slips the assassin’s underwear from her pointed feet.

Widowmaker’s altered physiology means that it usually takes a lot of foreplay to get her even a fraction as wet as Sombra does, so the sight of her dark blue underwear with a very visible dark stain in the middle of them sets a fire in the Latina unlike any other. Unfortunately for her, Sombra barely has time to admire her damp, dark blue trophy before Widowmaker crashes into her and sends them tumbling over the sheets.

In a tangle of limbs and clashing lips the two women roll and wrestle on the bed, moaning gasps, breathy laughter and amorous yelps filling the room as they run their hands and mouths all over each other in a mess of red and purple fabric. In the scuffle both of their dresses end up bunched around their thighs as the two lover’s continue to tumble back and forth across the sheets, groaning and growling as they greedily sink their fingers into each other’s backsides and, in Sombra’s case, playfully spanking her partner’s jiggling blue behind. Eventually they come to a stop in the middle of the bed, breathy laughter giving way to pleased groans and the sultry wet smacking of heavy kissing. 

“Lift up your hips babe,” Sombra mumbles between messy kisses, trailing her fingers down blue thighs for emphasis and lifting herself off of Widowmaker to give the assassin enough space to lift her long legs into the air and angle her hips up into the woman on top of her. Once she was in position, Sombra took her lover’s lips in a fiery kiss and lowered her dripping centre to her lover’s.

Both women moaned into each other’s mouths at the hot, wet contact, jerking their hips into each other as their flushed and dripping lips messily pressed together. Gripping at the bed sheets with one hand and cradling the back of Widowmaker’s head in the other, Sombra started to rock her hips into her lover, gradually picking up the pace as Widowmaker’s hands ghost along the soft fabric of her dress and the warm skin of her shoulders. Sultry warmth blossoms and blooms through the two lover’s as Sombra’s thrusts get harder and their kiss noisily breaks as Widowmaker tips her head back with a wanton moan, her blue toes spreading and curling in pleasure whilst her legs restlessly flex and kick with Sombra’s movements.

Sliding her hands up Sombra’s dress, Widowmaker desperately clutches at the back of her head and neck, holding the grunting Latina in place as she nibbles and licks at her cobalt ear. Sombra’s hot, sweaty skin slides effortlessly over her own as she’s humped into the sheets and Widowmaker frantically wraps her arms around bare brown shoulders and hooks her toned legs around Sombra’s burning thighs to feel more of that familiar heat against her ever-cool skin. Her lover’s heavy boobs are pressed against her chest and electric pinpricks of pleasure race through their stiff nipples with every hot, squelching rock of Sombra’s hips.

Travelling from Widowmaker’s ear to her jaw and cheek, Sombra reverently kisses and nuzzles at all the places she knows will drive her lover crazy as the assassin tightens the grip her legs have on her thighs and slips her cool fingers down the back of her dress to tease along her spinal implant. Pushing her dripping centre into Widowmaker’s, Sombra wiggles her hips from side to side, messily rubbing their glistening folds together and smearing their slick fluids all over each other’s flushed lips. Amidst heated gasps and breathy moans, Sombra drops her sweaty forehead against her colleague’s, eyes screwed shut as as she grinds her soaking folds up and down Widowmaker’s. 

Sliding her fingers out of Sombra’s dress Widowmaker frantically cups the younger woman’s burning cheeks in her hands and drags her in for a kiss. Roughly moving her entire body on top of the blue woman’s, Sombra’s energetic pace means the kiss is far from clean and their parted lips meet in a wet, tongue-filled, open-mouthed affair, swallowing each other’s orgasmic moans and eagerly wrestling with each other’s tongues. Bucking her hips up into the woman on top of her, Widowmaker irritatedly kicks at the back of Sombra’s thighs as their hardened clits connect for a frustratingly brief moment. Sombra’s burning skin, sweat covered boobs and dripping folds feel so good pressed up against her and she rocks her own hips into Sombra’s to accentuate the feeling but the assassin needs more; she wants to see those heavy brown breasts bounce, she wants to feel sultry heat pressed flush against her and she wants to smear Sombra’s wet, glistening slickness all over her centre and across her thighs.

And she wants it now.

Fervently sucking on the warm tongue exploring her mouth, Widowmaker crushes Sombra against her before rolling them both over on the sheets. Sombra’s whoop of surprise is smothered by her lover’s cool lips and she clings to Widowmaker’s body as she lands on her back with a muffled groan. The sudden change of position does little to dampen the fires of Sombra’s ardour and she frantically crashes their open mouths back together, moaning and panting breathlessly against Widowmaker’s lips whilst their tongues tangle and dance passionately.

Breaking the kiss in spite of Sombra’s disappointed noise of protest, Widowmaker plasters the Mexican woman’s cheeks and jaw with kisses before trailing her lips down Sombra’s throat, kissing and sucking at her hot brown skin. With several parting kisses to Sombra’s collar bones, Widowmaker shuffles backward to straddle one of her colleague’s thighs. The French woman’s wet folds press flush against the burning skin of Sombra’s thigh and heat blossoms through her at the contact.

Fighting the selfish urge to grind herself to orgasm on her lover’s thigh, Widowmaker steals a glance between the Latina’s legs and the slick, glistening mess awaiting her there before trailing her eyes back up to Sombra’s beautiful flushed face, sweat beading at her brow and her bottom lip trapped in her teeth as she eagerly waits for Widowmaker to move into position between her thighs. Lifting her fallen dress up and out of the way to bare herself before Sombra’s lascivious gaze, Widowmaker shunts her hips forward and finally presses their soaking centres together. 

Both women moan and gasp as their dripping folds meet with a squelching wet clap, heads tipping, backs arching and toes curling or spreading in delight whilst their glistening fluids smear over each other’s hot, soaking lips.

“Fuuuuck...spider,” Sombra gutturally growls, palming at her sweaty breasts and toying with her stiff nipples as cool hands hook under her free leg and lift it into the air to rest against Widowmaker’s chest.

“So wet for me,” Widowmaker purrs, cool hands caressing along the heated, sweat covered skin of Sombra’s thigh and shin and she presses several sloppy, reverent kisses to Sombra’s calf muscles, “parfaite.”

Plying Sombra’s leg with heated kisses and dragging her tongue sensually up and down smooth, sweaty brown skin, Widowmaker locks eyes with Sombra and sensually starts rocking her hips into her.

Their drenched folds easily slip and slide over and against each other with every shift of Widowmaker’s hips and the slick coating the inside of Sombra’s thighs sticks and smears to the assassin’s skin with each of her supple movements. Petting along Sombra’s shin and thigh, Widowmaker sucks and bites at the toned muscles in her fidgeting leg whilst Sombra grips at the sheets beneath her, gasping and swearing colourfully with every thrust and rock of Widowmaker’s hips. The sultry wet sound of slick, glistening skin indecently sticking and sliding together permeates the couple’s mantra of breathy moans and the soft rustling of dresses and bedsheets.

“Faster,” Sombra groans, bucking her hips into Widowmaker’s and forcefully pressing their soaking folds together, “harder.”

Sinking her teeth into Sombra’s calf, Widowmaker gazes down at the woman underneath her; the Latina’s head is thrown back against the sheets, eyes screwed shut with her purple hair spilling out underneath her or sticking to her sweaty forehead whilst she breathlessly pants her demands at the assassin. One of her hands is fisted in the white sheets at her side whilst the other roams her sweat covered chest, roughly pawing and groping at her heavy breasts and stiff nipples. Releasing Sombra’s leg with a wet pop, Widowmaker soothes over the bite mark with her lips and tongue before clutching Sombra’s leg to her chest and vigorously starts rubbing her wet folds against her lover’s.

“Shit! Spider!” Sombra cries out with a strangled moan, back arching off the bed as Widowmaker forcefully rubs her wet lips in circles around her dripping folds and messily kisses at her ankle, “fuck, that’s it. Just like that babe...oh f-fuck.”

Sliding a cool hand up the back of Sombra’s leg, Widowmaker grabs her by the ankle and spreads the flexing limb out wide, drinking in the sight of the mess she’s making between their legs as she seamlessly changes the direction of her rocking hips. Dragging the fingers of her free hand through the soft folds and creases of Sombra’s dress, Widowmaker slips her hand underneath the red fabric, brushing her cool fingers through damp pubic hair and exploring the toned muscles of the woman’s sweaty, quivering midriff.

Breathy moans tumble from Sombra’s parted lips with every sinuous rock of the blue woman’s hips and her warm hands land on Widowmaker’s thighs, squeezing at her cobalt skin before sensually roaming the assassin’s body; slipping up and around to cup her ass, reaching under her dress to caress her hips and trailing up her side to grope at her exposed breast. Widowmaker finds herself leaning in to Sombra’s touch, gasping with every wet rock of their hips as one of Sombra’s sweaty hands sinks its fingers into her ass and the other massages her tit.

“I’m getting close babe,” Sombra groans after their folds meet with a particularly loud, particularly pleasant wet clap, “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come...you’re gonna make me come spider.”

Sombra’s wanton, breathless voice shoots straight between Widowmaker’s legs and the French woman lets out a guttural growl as she grabs hold of Sombra’s foot, sinks her cool fingers into its soft, warm skin and starts working her hips faster and harder into her lover. Loud unrestrained moans and pleased grunts of exertion punctuate the steady wet clapping of their soaking skin as Sombra desperately tries to mirror the movement of her lover’s hips with her own and her heavy, sweat coated breasts bounce wildly as they grind against each other. Widowmaker’s beautiful face is a mask of concentration as she fucks her, holding onto Sombra’s thigh and squeezing her cool fingers around the warm brown foot in her hand as she energetically rolls her hips and Sombra’s warm hands trail over her hips, thighs and backside.

“That’s it babe, fuck just like that, just like-Ah!” Sombra cuts herself off with a loud moan as Widowmaker messily, and noisily, grinds their sopping entrances together and their lips, thoroughly coated in each other’s intermingled slickness, slide perfectly over each other until the damn finally bursts and Sombra comes against her lover’s messy skin and sultry heat with a strangled cry. Warmth races through her with every rough pass of their soaking folds, strands of matted hair stick to her sweaty forehead and her dress clings to her burning skin as she writhes and bucks underneath her partner.

Chasing after her own climax, Widowmaker clutches Sombra’s foot to her chest as she furiously fucks her colleague through her orgasm. The younger woman continues to moan and squirm underneath her as Widowmaker grinds against her overstimulated centre and her beautiful, lipstick-covered breasts bounce hypnotically with each of their slick wet movements. Glancing down between their interlocked legs, Widowmaker catches sight of the mess staining their thighs and the strands of slickness that connect their glistening lips together with every shift of her hips and a wave of pent up excitement finally crashes through her.

A loud wanton moan spills from Widowmaker’s parted lips as she comes against her partner’s bucking hips with a full-body shudder. Squeezing the foot pressed against her chest and sinking her fingers into the meat of Sombra’s sweat-coated thigh, Widowmaker rides out her high and prolongs her orgasm for as long as possible by sensually rubbing their sopping folds together. Underneath her Sombra continues to moan and pant in English and Spanish, her heavy breasts drooping wonderfully onto either side of her chest, no longer bouncing now that their pace has slowed down but her hips continue to jerk and buck with every wet pass of Widowmaker’s hips until they gently roll to a stop.

With their hot, sticky wet folds pressed intimately together, Widowmaker basks in the glow of her orgasm, savouring the burning heat radiating off of her lover’s sweaty slick-coated thighs and idly brushes her thumb over Sombra’s toes.

Heaving chest rising and falling in time with her laboured breathing, Sombra trails her hands along Widowmaker’s hips and thighs, reverently exploring her beautiful colleague’s curves as she comes down from her high.

“Mmm...come here babe,” Sombra murmurs happily, squeezing the assassin’s backside and beckoning her lover closer with a finger.

Lifting Sombra’s foot off of her chest, Widowmaker presses several kisses to her partner’s toes before releasing it and dismounting Sombra’s thigh. Strands of their mingled slickness connect their folds together as Widowmaker pulls back, snapping under their own weight to further stain Sombra’s skin as the assassin kisses her way back up the Latina’s dress clad body. Trailing her lips along the fabric of Sombra’s dress, Widowmaker plants cool kisses to her lover’s chest and breasts before pushing her nose into the hot, damp skin and breathing in the potent smells of perfume, sweat and sex with a pleasant shudder.

Working her way up Sombra’s neck, Widowmaker takes her colleague’s lips in a messy kiss before laying down on her side next to her. Propping her head up in one hand and trailing her cool fingers over Sombra’s bare chest with the other, Widowmaker drags her golden eyes up and down her recovering lover’s sweaty body. 

“Beautiful,” Widowmaker says with a satisfied sigh as her eyes wander Sombra’s familiar body and her chilly fingertips travel down the valley of her breasts.

“You’re not so bad yourself azul,” Sombra chuckles, her racing breathing finally returning to normal as she rolls onto her side and mirrors her lover’s position with her head in her hand and leans over to give the assassin a kiss, “you looked so hot in that dress tonight.”

“That was the idea,” Widowmaker deadpans, eyes hungrily dropping to Sombra’s tits as they droop down towards the bed.

“Eyes up here,” Sombra says with a giggle, tilting Widowmaker’s head up by her chin and kissing her again.

The relatively chaste kiss quickly gets hotter and heavier as their tongues start tangling and their heads shift back and forth as they resume their battle for dominance from earlier. Their foreheads drop together as they break the kiss for air and they gaze into each other’s eyes with a renewed energy.

“Can you go again?” Widowmaker all but growls as she hooks a long blue leg over Sombra’s hip.

“Yeah,” Sombra grins, cupping Widowmaker’s face in a warm hand and pushing her backward onto the sheets, “I think I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write some tribadism for them for a while and now I have but with a heaping helping of Widowmaker’s healthy admiration for Sombra’s boobs as well! Honestly Widow gives them so much attention I’m probably going to start tagging her boobs as their own characters now...
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading! Please let me know if you did. <3


End file.
